Conversation at the hotspring
by Senshi of the Moon
Summary: Misty and May finally get to have a girl to girl talk. ((One-shot friendship fic))


Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me but to the talented creators of the game and anime.  
  
Notes: This is a fanfic about the possible friendship Misty and May could have. This contains some spoilers for an episode not out in the US yet. If you don't want to get spoiled, please do not proceed any further.  
  
Also this story features 'onsen' or Japanese hotspring. In this tradition, people of the same sex usually (not always) bathe together in a public house in order to relax or just socialize.  
  
Oh and by the way, this is not in any way, yuri (femmeslash). Sorry, yuri fans. Besides, I think this is the closest thing to "canon" that I've ever written for Pokemon. XD  
  
The steam of the hot spring blew out as the door of the bathing area opened.  
  
May stepped near the entrance, her body nude except for a small towel she held to cover her lower body. She peered inside and saw Misty alone was inside, already soaking.  
  
A feeling of apprehension crept over her.  
  
'Why am I feeling so nervous all of a sudden? I mean, sure I'm used to only going to these with atleast one person I know well....but still....'  
  
The girl gulped, putting any doubts aside and walked inside.  
  
The red head looked over at the young girl. "Hi, May."  
  
"Um, hi, Misty." May uttered as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Come on in! The water's nice and warm." Misty said, gesturing her to come nearer.  
  
May gave her a smile as she went to the edge of the bath. The towellette she carried was then placed on the floor. She slowly got into the spring, feeling the ardent water against her skin.  
  
"Atleast it's not scalding..." May mumbled as she sat down.  
  
"I actually like them at a warmer temperature." Misty piped.  
  
The girl only nodded. She settled into the bath, leaning back onto a rock. Momentarily, she glanced at Misty, admiring how she looked physically. Her shoulder length red hair made nice contrast to her slim, pale body. She also had long, slender legs and a chest with still blooming breasts.  
  
Then May looked down at her own body, feeling gawky. She sighed, longing to finally develop into an attractive young woman...like Misty.  
  
There was many things May wanted to know about Misty, but each time she wanted to engage in a conversation with her on her own, there was always a distraction. Now it was the perfect time yet the girl now felt a bit timid.  
  
After a long while of silence, Misty spoke up. "Hey, May, how are your contests going?"  
  
"My contests...well, I don't have many wins yet." May replied.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do great! I like the technique you taught your Beautifly."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! I think teaching pokemon to attack with beauty to be so very elegant." Misty clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"I agree!" May excalimed, then imitating Misty.  
  
The two then turned to eachother and giggled, the tension drifting away.  
  
The coordinator then asked the gym leader, "Misty, why water pokemon?"  
  
She smiled and answered, "Well, my family has always enjoyed the water and have been exposing me to it since I was really young. My best companions as a kid were the water pokemon they kept. I've just...grown very attached to them over the years."  
  
"Water pokemon can be great in contests! I saw a Seel once that used an attack similar to water gun except it was in the shape of a star! I don't know how the trainer could..." May's voice trailed off when she saw Misty look upset. "Misty?"  
  
"I just...remembered how much I miss Togepi..."  
  
May then smacked her head. "Oh no. I'm sorry I made you remember that!"  
  
"It's alright, May... Every once in awhile I think about Togepi...I mean...Togetic. It wasn't just a Pokemon to me...It was like a baby. My baby. I took care of it since it hatched from its egg. Now I know how a mother feels when she has to let her child go out into the world..." A tear ran down her cheek. "...I just miss it so much even after all this time."  
  
May's eyes began to water at the girl's words. "That day, when you let it go, it was one of the saddest moments I'd ever seen. I didn't even know you that well...yet I knew you loved that Pokemon more than anything."  
  
"I do...but as they say 'if you love something, you need to let it go'." Misty wiped her cheek of its moisture. "Come on, this isn't a time to be sad."  
  
May tried her best to smile. "That's right. Heh, I admire your courage very much."  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
There was a long pause between the two girls. They spent a long while just enjoying the warm water. Then Misty spoke up. "So how's traveling with Ash and the others?"  
  
"It's a lot of fun! Traveling was the main reason I started my Pokemon journey! I've learned many new things from Ash and Brock. Though, my little brother can be sooo annoying." May sighed at the mention of her sibling.  
  
"I'm sure your brother can't possibly be as aggravating as my three older sisters. They're such pains in the butt. Especially since they think they know everything."  
  
A tiny sweatdrop appeared on May's temple as she remembered how Max would say his sister was such a 'know it all'. "Anyway, Misty, why haven't you joined up with us on this adventure?"  
  
Misty then glanced away from May. "Well, I guess I'm just not up for doing that for sometime."  
  
"Really? Does it...have anything to do with Ash?"  
  
Suddenly, Misty shot up from the water. "Y-you know!?"  
  
"Well, I think I do..."  
  
The gym leader's cheeks turned the same color as her hair. "I...I..."  
  
"I heard you two..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You two argued a lot and annoyed the heck out of eachother, I guess that'd bother me enough not to travel with someone."  
  
Misty took a deep sigh and sat back down. "Um...yeah. That's exactly why..."  
  
"Sometimes he and I argue too. And he can be sooo dense! B-but he's so devoted and hard working and has a very good heart....I'm quite fond of him." A slight pink color tinted the brown haired girl's face.  
  
A small smile appeared on Misty's lips after May's statement. "I sure know what you mean. I feel the same way..."  
  
"Y-you do...?"  
  
The two then looked at one and other, both realized they could be rivals for the affections of the boy. Yet, somethings were best left unsaid and undone. Though the girls felt there could be competition, they decided not to let that get in the way of their budding friendship.  
  
"I think it's about time to leave. You don't want to get boiled in there, do you?" Misty asked the girl as she stood up.  
  
"N-no way." The other stuttered.  
  
"Let's go get some of Brock's dinner!"  
  
"Yeah! I'm really hungry!" May exclaimed.  
  
The two then took their towels and began to walk away.  
  
End. 


End file.
